Se Tulee Olemaan Minulle
by HakuDei
Summary: Zabuza palkataan henkivartija varakas perhe poika, Haku. Aluksi hän ajattelee työ on helppo nakki, mutta on salaisuuksia ja salaisia tunteita kuplii pinnan alla. Zabuza x Haku, on sitruunat ja useat muut Yaoi pairings. R & R


~ Muistio kääntäjä ~ Alright! Tässä mennään, Suomen ensimmäinen HakuxZabuza fic! Tämä tarina ei ole minun, ja kyllä, olen lupa kääntää sen teille kaikille, ei hätää. Istu siis alas ja nauti! Luota minuun se on sen arvoista. (Niin, ja pyydän anteeksi, jos käännös ei käännä pois 100% selvä. Voin vain tehdä niin paljon.) :]

**En voinut seistä siellä ei ole tarpeeksi Zabuza x Haku FICS täällä (varsinkin, koska olen vain osallistunut oneshot toistaiseksi) joten päätin aloittaa tämän, vaikka olisin yllättynyt, jos joku lukee sen xD Se tulee yksi täysin AU (varajäsen universe), rätti, ei-tekemään järkeviä sekamelska lauseita ruuvaten minun luovan mielen. Ainakin, jos et lukenut sitä, minä kehoitan teitä tarkistamaan. Se on ainoa tapa Saan parempi kuin kirjailija, ja jos todella LIKE tarina, se on ainoa tapa I'll päivittää. Hyviä lukuhetkiä! :) :) **

**Myös, miten nopeasti huomata, Haku sukunimi ei koskaan mainittu näyttää tai manga. Joten tämän fic, hänen perheensä nimi Hoshigaki, joka on Kisame sukunimi. Ja Haku vanhemmat ovat hahmoilla, mutta ne luultavasti ei liian mukana tarina. **

Suuri mies siirtyi hieman epämiellyttäviä turmeltumaton huoneessa hovimestari ehdotti hän odottaa sisään huonekalut oli kaikki päivänselvää valkoinen ja todella siistin, ei tomuhiukkanen millään tyylikäs pikkuesineitä sijoitettu ympäri huonetta. Hän vilkaisi alas hänen saappaat, jotka hän oli varma oli likaa pohjassa niitä. Hän rypisti otsaansa, kertoo itse, että mitä maids ansaita. Ja hän oli varma, että saivat maksaa aika paljon, katsellen ympärilleen valtavan huoneen. Hän oli asunut taloa pienempi kuin juuri tämän salin.

Hänen pomo oli lähettänyt hänet tänne tämän osoitteen, hänelle ilmoitettiin, että erittäin uskollinen asiakas tarvitaan henkilökohtainen henkivartija yhden pojistaan. Työ vaatisi lähes jatkuvaa huomiota, ja olisi todennäköisesti vähän kauemmin kuin useimmat väliaikaiset palvelut. Zabuza oli lähes pilkkasivat mies, Gatou, ennen kuin hän oli puhunut jälleen. "Tämä työ ei ole niin helppoa kuin miltä se kuulostaa, Momochi." Hän oli luvannut. "Hoshigaki perhe on vahvasti mukana politiikassa, skandaalit, ja synkät salaisuudet." Hän nauroi hetki ennen kuin lisäät "Paljon syistä yksi niiden kakarat saada teurastettu."

"Kakarat?" Zabuza toistuvasti korostetaan viimeinen kirjain.

"Joo, monikossa. Let's see..." Hän hinattava pois, avaamalla tavallinen manilla kansio joka Zabuza oletetaan olevan asian perheeseen. Holding paperiarkki välillä hänen rasvaa sormin, kahlannut alas se nopeasti, hän taas puhui. "1 aikuinen poika, ja 2 teini-ikäisen pojan. Erittäin varakkaaseen perheeseen. Siinä kaikki." Hän sanoi, tucking paperi takaisin kansioon ja työntämään sitä kohti miekan joka otti sen, räikeä hänen pomo.

"Ja kuinka moni näistä pojista minun pitäisi vartioida?" Hän kysyi gruffly.

"Vain yksi." Gatou vastasi ei hetkeäkään. Hän muutti hänen törkeän alamittaisia lasit ennen lowerng niiden vertaisarviointi on pitkä, hyvin rakennettu mies. "Ajattele, voit hoitaa sen?" Hän sanoi ivallisesti.

"Mitä peliä Monkey-boy ja rikas, hemmoteltu teini?" Hän murisi. "Mielestäni olen käsitellä paljon vaikeampaa ennen."

"Juuri sen takia kerroin Jaken Hoshigaki että sinulla olisi mielellään ottaa työn. Olet selvästi pätevin kaikista minun työntekijöitä ottamaan asian."

"Onko todella tarpeen saada pätevimpiä työntekijöittesi saamassa näin pienellä tehtävä?"

"Luulin jo kertonut, Momochi. Tämä tehtävä ei ole niin yksinkertainen kuin se on kuvattu olevan. Sinun täytyy varoittaa aina. Diligence on avain." Hän pysähtyi ja jatkoi sitten. "Ja Hoshigakis ovat melko varakkaita. Sekä sinä ja minä saaminen merkittävästi tähän työhön."

"Oikea". Zabuza sanoi hiljaa.

"Ja Jaken on pyytänyt tapaamista teille tänä iltapäivänä. Löydät osoitteen niiden kartano sisällön kansioon. Älä vittu tätä, Momochi."

"Olenko koskaan perseestä nousta?" Hän tiuskaisi painamalla avata oven ja suljet sen äänekkäästi odottamatta vastausta. Hän käveli ulos rakennuksesta, rummaging kautta eri papereita tietojen kunnes hän löysi yhden, mitä hän halusi: osoite.

Joten tässä hän oli, valtava kartano, odottavat jotkut rikas vanha mies esitellä hänet räkäinen lasta, jonka hän olisi aika paljon vastaa 24 tuntia vuorokaudessa. Great. Hän ei voinut ajatella parempaa tapaa viettää muutaman seuraavan kuukauden aikana. Hänen päänsä esiin, katsellen ylös joku, kun hän kuuli askelten tulevan häntä kohti. Mies näki näytti olevan ikänsä, ei todellakaan pojan hän oli heille osoitetaan.

"Hei." Mies sanoi hyvää naturedly virnisteli. Zabuza huomannut hieman etua siitä, että hänen hampaansa olivat kumma totesi.

"Hyvää iltapäivää." Hän vastasi.

"Zabuza, on se?" Hän kysyi, ja henkivartija nyökkäsi. "Nimi on Kisame." Hän ojensi käden yritykselle kädenpuristus. "Kuule, isä tietää että olet täällä, ja hän juuri päättynyt, mitä hän oli tekemässä, niin vain mennä ja pää ylös virkaansa."

"Mikä on...?" Zabuza vilkaisi seuraavaan huoneeseen, jossa oli kaksi marmoria portaikkoja, vastakkaisilla puolilla huonetta, joista jokaisella on vastaavia kirsikka kaide, mutta ne näyttivät pään eri siipiin talon.

"Mene vasemmalle ylös yhden, ja pitää kävelevät käytävällä. Hänen ovi olisi auki, ja toisilla on todennäköisesti kiinni."

"Mitä muut portaat johtavat?" Zabuza huomasi kysyy, vaikka hän ei tiennyt miksi. Hän ei yleensä kiinnostunut triviaaleja asioita kuten portaat, mutta hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt tällaista kehittää ennen.

"Er. Mine ja minun pikkuveljeä" makuuhuonetta, sekä kirjasto, 2 kylpyhuonetta, että sellainen asia. "Hän vastasi, kävely kohti ovea. "Joka tapauksessa, onnea." Hän kutsui, sulkemalla edessä oven perässään. Zabuza piti hän oli menossa ulos. Hän simulaattorilla, kävelevän samoin puhdas huone. Hän pysähtyi, lihakset kiristyvässä kun hän kuuli nopeita jalanjälkiä. Someone bounding down the stairs. Joku rajaava alas portaita. Hän melkein heittänyt silmänsä, rentoutua hetken, muistuttaa itse hän ei enää kaduilla, jossa aseella tai veitsellä voitaisiin suunnata häntä joka puolelta. Hän odotti hetken nuorempi blondi poika puhkesi alas portaita käyttäen käsijohde piiskaa noin puoli yhtä nopeasti kuin pystyi.

"Ah!" Hän huusi, kun hän juoksi suoraan Zabuza on kova rintakipu, lyöden häntä taaksepäin päälle parketit, hänen silmät. Zabuza, ei kuitenkaan liiku, edes pojan koko paino pamahti kiinni hänen täydellä nopeudella. "Voi. Anteeksi, un." Poika sanoi, nostaa itsensä jopa seisomaan hitaasti, etsivät hieman nolostunut, tucking kätensä mustaan huppariin hän käytti. Mies huomasi, että pojan silmät näyttivät olevan vuorattu tummaa meikkiä, jossa hänelle hieman outo ulkonäkö. Hän näytti aivan naisellinen, varsinkin kun hänen hiuksensa olivat hyvin viime hartioitaan ja veti takaisin poninhäntä musta silkkinauha, erityyppisiä se messily kattaa hänen kasvonsa.

"It's Alright. Olen Zabuza Momochi. Taidan pitäisi olla uusi henkivartija."

Poika antoi hänelle outo etsiä toinen, ennen kuin puhuu. "Niinkö? Hm. That's kinda outo, en koskaan,"

"-Itse, sinun pitäisi olla minun mielestäni." Molemmat tarkasteltiin yli nopeasti on uusi ääni. Ennen kuin hän ehti edes rekisteröidä kuka pehmeä ääni kuului, hän oli yllättynyt joku olisi voinut lähestyä niitä ilman häntä huomaamatta. Ne on täysin äänetön, kävely alas portaita, että blondi poika oli stomped alas, lujaa.

Zabuza kulmiaan uurteinen yhdessä hieman, silmäillen tumma-tukkainen tyttö, joka oli jalka, portaat. "En usko." He said. Hän sanoi. "Minä annettiin ymmärtää olisin vartija jollekin Hoshigaki poikaa."

"Ha!" Blondi poika nauroi ääneen, ylittävät hänen aseita rintaansa. Zabuza huomannut tumma tukka oman posket kääntyi vaaleanpunainen. "Se on toinen kerta tällä viikolla, Haku! Isä valehteli sanoessaan voisitte kehittää maskuliinista ominaisuuksia kun sai vanhempi, un. No, ehkä jos jäit pukeutuminen sellaista." Hän sanoi terävästi. Haku bristled, hänen poskensa kääntämällä tummempi.

"Tämä on mitä haluan pukeutua! Se ei ole sinun liiketoiminnan Deidara!"

"Mitä?" Zabuza pyysi, tarkastelemalla molempia.

"I... Olen yksi Hoshigaki poikaa." Hän sanoi viimeisen sanan hitaasti, koska henkivartija itse oli tehnyt. "Nimeni on Haku." Hän lisäsi, alentaa hänen kaakao-keltaiset silmät. Zabuza rypisti otsaansa, katsoen "poika" ylös ja alas. Hänellä oli päällään varustettu musta paita, joka tarttui hänen erittäin kapea elin, ja hieman lyhyempi, kuin sopivalla parin musta shortsit. Helmassa niistä tuskin hipaisi keskellä hänen reidet. Koska miehen silmät hinattava alaspäin, kirkkaat polvisukat koristeltu alaosa jalkoja, joka päättyy pieni musta tennishoes. Hän myöntää, jos hän oli katsellut vähän lähemmäksi, hän voisi olla tunnettu Haku oli poika heti. Hän oli aivan liian flatchested on kaikkea muuta kuin, ja lonkat eivät käyrä ulos että naisen. Mutta hänen kasvonsa olivat niin tyttömäinen, vaikka hänen veljensä katseli miehekästä verrattuna. Ja toisin kuin pitkät hiukset ja Deidara, hänen oli suoraan alaspäin selässä, joka päättyy vasta tuumaa edellä hänen vyötärö.

"Pyydän anteeksi." Zabuza sanoi gruffly, vaikka se tuntui olevan vilpitön. Hän ei halunnut lapsi hänen piti olla viettää paljon aikaa tulevina kuukausina ajatella hän oli loukkaava häntä.

"It's alright." Hän sanoi hiljaa, shrugging. "Se tapahtuu... Koko ajan."

"Isä toimisto on jopa muita portaita, un." Deidara sanoi osoittaen avuliaasti. "Se on kuin. . . . . Neljäs ovi vasemmalla, mielestäni, un." Hän sanoi, kimposivat kohti sisäänkäynnin huoneeseen. "Olen menossa ulos." Hän sanoi kovalla äänellä, ennen niin Zabuza ja Haku kuuli oven lähellä.

"Hyvin... Etkö menossa?" Zabuza kysyi poika, joka pudisti päätään nopeasti.

"En saa."

"Grounded?"

Haku pudisti päätään uudelleen, huokaillen. "Ei en koskaan joutua vaikeuksiin." Hän sanoi, kääntyi ympäri. "I... Heard outo ääni, ja halusin nähdä sinut."

"Voi." Zabuza sanoi, koska hän voinut ajatella mitään sanottavaa. Mikä outo poika. "No, isäsi odottaa minua. Nähdään muutaman, okei?"

"Kyllä." Tumma-tukkainen poika vastasi, kun paikka kallis näköinen valkoinen nahka loveseat.

Mies nousi portaat, vihdoin, ja löysi oven niin paljon helposti kuin Kisame ja Deidara oli kertonut hänelle, että hän olisi. Se oli neljäs ovi vasemmalla, ja se oli ainoa auki. Hän piti muut ovet olivat makuuhuone, kylpyhuone, ehkä toisesta kirjastosta. . . . . Mutta 5 ovien eteisessä lisäksi tämä. Hän ei ehkä ajattele tarpeeksi erilaisia huoneita on, että monia ovia. Hän pudisti päätään, tulevat toimisto. Ei hänen yrityksensä.

"Ah, Momochi." Mies sanoi ystävällisesti tarpeeksi. "Hauska tavata."

"Kiitos." Hän sanoi, tarjoaa käsi, joka oli tarjottu hänelle. Uudelleen.

"Gatou on ilmoittanut teille järjestely, eikö?"

Kun olet kuntoillut tarvittavat tiedot, Zabuza lähtenyt toimisto, jolloin mies nimeltä Jaken yksin jatkaa. . . . . Mitä tahansa hän teki. Se oli ainakin puoli tuntia, joten kun hän laskeutui portaita ja löysi Haku yhä istuu sohvalla, haaveilin, hän oli hieman yllättynyt.

Hän rykäisi, jolloin tumma-tukkainen poika hypätä ja rentoutua sitten kun hän näki mitä äkillistä melua on. "Er... Isäsi kertonut näyttäisin minua ympäriinsä."

"Alright". Haku sanoi, pysyvä. Hän vilkaisi takaisin kohti ovea, jossa Zabuza oli tullut taloon ensimmäisen kerran. "Siellä on aulassa. Äitini kutsuu saliin joskus. Ja tässä on olohuone." Hän osoitti vasemmalle portaikko, joka Zabuza oli vain käveli alas. "Vasemmistoa talo on vanhempieni makuuhuone, isäni toimistoon, äitini toimisto, päällikkö kylpyhuone, jotkut huoneet, mielestäni. Hän kääntyi oikealle portaikko." Kaikki 3 huonetta sijaitsee siellä, minä, Dara , ja Kisame on. Kirjasto, 2 kylpyhuonetta, ja vierashuone. . . ." Hän kääntyi Zabuza uudelleen, ennustaminen ylös häneen. "That's jossa voit nukkua, olen varma."

"Joo." Hän sanoi. "En tuo minun paska vielä. Gotta anastaa jokin asioita omassa asunnossa." Hän kohautti olkapäitään.

"Haluatko että näytän sen te oikein olette?" Haku kysyi hiljaa.

"Toki."

Poika kääntyi välittömästi, käveli nopeammin kuin hän oli ennen. Zabuza jälkeen satunnaisesti, sitten hänen silmänsä kasvanut shokissa.

Tällä ylöspäin kulma jolla ne olivat kävely, ja se, että Haku oli hieman enemmän kuin muutaman askeleen edellä, hän joutui pitkään, varsamainen jalat. Tuumaa pois hänen kasvonsa. Silmät hinattava ylhäältä helmaan pitkä sukat ylös posliini valkoinen reidet, joka huomasi näytti erittäin tasainen. Shortsit, että hän tuskin huomasi ennen näytti nyt lyhyin ja huomattavasti tiukempia kuin ne vedetään ylöspäin joka askeleella nuorempi poika otti. Zabuza pysähtyi hänen kappaleita, jäädyttämisestä. Mitä vittua hän ajattelee? Silmäillen pikkupoika, Kristus olisi ollut liian pitkään, koska hän oli saanut säädettyä.

Haku kääntyi, kun hän pääsi alkuun portaat, ja huomasin, mies oli vain noin 3 / 4, miten ylös. "Oletko... Alright?" Hän kysyi hiljaa, taittuvat kätensä hänen takanaan.

"Joo." Hän sanoi, hieman ankarasti. "Hyvä. Olin vain katsot... Tämä kaide. Se kirsikka, eikö?"

"Luulen niin?" Haku sanoi, virityksen päätään. "Uhh, muutenkin huone on tällä tavalla." Hän sanoi, pyörii, ja kävely pois miehen näkyville ennen hän oli portaat ja oli pidempi kuin Haku uudelleen. Hän huomasi poika seisoi edessä ovi, kättään siihen.

"Kiitos, voin ottaa sen täältä, poika." Hän sanoi nopeasti, sulkien oven perässään, ja huokauksia. Se oli outoa.

**Haha, pervy Zabuza ~ Joka tapauksessa, jos haluat tarkistaa ja minä päivittää. ^ ^; Aion tämä on melko paljon lukuja, mutta vain jos ihmiset lukevat sitä!**

~Muistio kääntäjä ~ Ole hyvä, ensimmäinen luku kääntää! Pahoittelen jos jotkut käännös on vähän pois. Luulen mokannut kohta 33 eräänlainen huonosti ... Ah hyvin, sinun kaveri on se rikki. xD saan seuraavan luvun heti kun voin!


End file.
